1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a mobile (portable) terminal, and particularly, to a mobile terminal having a window with improved color sensitivity and clearness of a color.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobilities. Also, the portable terminals may be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether it is directly portable by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Various attempts have been done for the terminals by hardware or software in order to implement such complicated functions.
Especially, in order to make an appearance of a mobile terminal more attractive, it may be considered to improve color sensitivity and clearness in a color of a painted opaque region of a window.